After the Shooting2
by pampilot67
Summary: Sever years is too quick. Kate has PTSD from before, Maybe rick has it to.
1. Chapter 1

After the shooting

After the shooting a jump of seven years is too much, to smooth. Kate has PTSD, Castle may also suffered from it. This time it's Rick who runs away.

!

 **1**

It been six months and two days since Rick, and Kate were shot.

Almost everyone had visited them both in the hospital and at the welcome home gathering when they were both release from the hospital. Since then Lanie was the only one to see either one.

The word around was Kate was coming back to the 12th soon and that Castle was in California with Alexis. Lanie only was able to talk with Kate by cell phone, she never answered the house phone at the loft. She never got an answer for why this was so.

So it was with great surprise that when the elevator opened at nine (9 _ **am**_ ) on Friday and out stepped Captain Kate Beckett/Castle in full dress uniform. She walked over to the captain's office, and knocked on the door.

" _Captain Hoss I'm here to relieve you of command of the 12th precinct."_

" _Good morning Captain Beckett. I have all the reports and paperwork ready for you. Please come in and take a seat. Please close the door captain."_

Two hours later both Captains left the office together.

" _Sargent Esposito please gather all the detectives, and senior officers, in the building and sent them to the large conformance on the first floor."_

" _Yes sir Captain Hoss."_

Havi went off to get the detectives to the meeting. It took over a half hour. In the mean time both Captains got a mug of coffee then they they went to the meeting.

" _Good morning detectives and senior officers. You all know me but some of you are new and have not met Captain Kathryn Beckett. Captain Beckett will resume command of the 12th precinct as of noon today._

 _May I be the first to say welcome back Captain Beckett._

" _Thank you Dave it's so good to be back. I'll come around and see everyone to get to know what happened to you in the last six months. My door will be open to all. So back to work, and stay safe please."_

Both captains returned to the fourth floor office of the captain. They signed final paper. The captains shook hands,and Captain Hoss left.

" _Sargent Esposito, my office now."_

Kate bellow out so the entire fourth floor could here.

" _Yes captain what can I do for you."_

" _Close the door, and draw the blinds."_

Havi did as he was told then he stood still.

" _I'm not going to bit you so relax. I want you to be my deputy. To do that you need to be a lieutenant. So sign these papers and the test is in three weeks. I also have paper for Kevin, his test for Sargent is also in three week. So get the books and study in the conference room. I'll keep you with a light work load."_

" _You want me to become a lieutenant and become you deputy?"_

" _Yes I do why?"_

" _Castle has always been your Unofficial deputy, and partner."_

" _Castle has taken up residency in California. He will not be helping here at the 12th."_

" _Are you two still together?"_

" _Were still married, but legally separated, as of three months ago."_

" _I hate to ask but you or him?"_

" _He has issues with me and our marriage. He thinks it's all wrong that I chose my job over him and his daughter. They are together with Hallie."_

" _Are you trying to get back together?"_

" _Havi I tried. He will not talk to me he only sends messages in text. All my calls go to voice mail. I have given up trying. I'll give my job the best and forget the rest."_

" _I'm so sorry Kate. If I can do anything just ask."_

" _You can help me get up to speed on what is going on in the 12th. Then you and Kevin can start studying for those those test. I have been assured if, make that when you pass, you will be fast tracked to promotion. So what the gossip on the 12th?"_

 **T** hey talked for a half hour then, they both went back to work. At the end of the day she went home to her new apartment. She had not been back to the loft since Rick left for the coast.

Her new apartment was a short walk from the precinct, It was not as nice as the loft but it was her new home.

Gathering her mail she sorted it by good, bad, and junk. Most were junk, offers of free new credit cards, and new vacation homes. The good was a single card from Lanie who was in London on an exchange program for three months.

Then she reached her bad mail, mostly bills, lights, gas, credit cards. Then the long envelope with the lawyers name embossed on the upper left corner. She decided she would read this after she changed out of her power suit and could relax.

 **S** he changed and made herself something to eat then went into her bedroom to read the letter she hoped she would never received.

Carefully open the dreaded envelope. It almost fell from her grasp as she saw the heading. It was an official notice of a divorce from Rick. Her eyes started to water and she was forced to stop reading as she could not see with the tears flowing down her face. It was over an hour before she could recover her composer enough to read more. Rick was filing as unrecognizable difference. He was divorcing her in California, not New York. Kate question why and decided she needed to talk to her lawyer.

 _A_ fter a long sleepless night got up and cleaned up and dressed for work. At work she did a check-in with the boys and the placed a call to her lawyer.

Her lawyer told her that if Rick divorced her in New York she would have to fight to get a fair settlement, In California she was entitled to fifty percent of everything he owned. Her lawyer was very surprised he did that way. In New York she would have only be entitle to a % of what he earned while they were married.

She made an appointment to see him at four (4 _ **pm**_ ). She told everyone she was leaving for a appointment. She arrived at a few minutes before four and was shown in to the office.

She handed him the notice and he read it completely.

" _Kate he is giving you one half of his entire worth. The second sheet spells it out in detail. He also is giving you half the royalties from all the 'Heat books'. All he wants is a free divorce with no public fanfare. My advice is to take it and start new."_

" _It too much. I want only him."_

" _Well he does not want you, and is willing to pay you very much to make you go away. His statement is sad, he said you are on a tract to destroy yourself and everyone around you._

 _He said he felt her needed to protect his family from you._

 _Kate I advise you to sigh this decree and cut all ties with him and his family. You need to start a new life without him."_

" _How do I start a new life? I never needed, or wanted his money. Now he's forcing it upon me. He is, or was my one and done. How do you replace a part or your self? I'll sign this only to make him happy. You must include a clause that he has to read the entire decree, so he must read my final statement of my love for him."_

" _Do you want me to write it or do you want to write it yourself?"_

" _I'll write it now."_

The note:

Dear beloved Rick I have made it so you must read this to get you divorce. You have cut me off, you will not talk to me, or answer my text, so read this.

I am only signing the decree so you are happy. I do not want a divorce, I have loved you from the time I first read you books after my mother died. They gave me a reason to live again. I know we fought the feeling for each other for years. Then I let my heart win and I let you in. I never felt I was good enough for you. I find it hurting that now you finally agree with me.

I will always love you and will never be able to replace the love I have for you. I hope you and your family have a happy, and a long life.

 _Your soon to be X-wife_

 _ **K** **ate** **.**_

Kate signed the paper and left for home. At her apartment she proceeded to drink herself into sleep.

For the next two weeks things went along fine at the 12th . Crime stayed at an even level, but solving rate was up. This was due in part by Kate actualizing involving herself in the investigations. She worked long hours and never complained to anybody about it.

Week three hit sour note they had a case that seem to go nowhere. Every lead hit a dead end. By Friday the entire unit was frustrated. At five (5pm) Kate sent all the detectives home, and she went home also. After a half bottle of Gray Goose she stumbled into her bed.

During the night she had a dream that Rick call her and told her to look outside the box and check again the Vic finances.

When she awoke wit a head that cried for relief she took a shower, and some (NSID) pain relievers. As her head cleared she checked her phone to see if Rick had called. She was flabbergasted when they was a call at three (3 _ **am**_ ) from CA. She added the number to her phone and decided to call him back after noon as they was a time difference.

After cleaning her clean house and doing her laundry she waited for the clock to reach twelve. Then she call the CA number, it rang four times before it was answered.

" _Castle residence who do you wish to speak to?"_

" _Mr. Richard Castle please."_

" _Whom do I say is calling?"_

" _Tell him it's wife number three."_

" _One moment please."_

" _Hello Kate, head any better this morning?"_

" _A little bit. Why did you call he last night?"_

" _I read the divorce decree and your note."_

" _So you called me in the middle of the night."_

" _Yes I did and you were very drunk, and talkative."_

" _I was drunk and talkative, and you asked me questions."_

" _No you asked the questions."_

" _Did you answer? You have avoided talking to me for so long, why did you talk to me knowing I was drunk?"_

" _I told you I read your note. I needed to know if it was real. With you drunk all filters from your brain to her mouth. You told me things you were holding back because you thought it would hurt me."_

" _OMG what did I say?"_

" _You told me you were afraid you were not the woman you needed_ to be to be my wife. You said you wanted to have a baby by me. You wanted to have me donate my sperm so you could have a child by me but not have to beg me to make you pregnant in an affair."

" _OMG Rick I'm so sorry. It was just the drink talking I'm sure."_

" _No Kate it was you. I told you last night I could not be a donor. In ether a artificial insemination ,or as in an affair._

 _Kate if you want a baby get married."_

" _OK mister wordsmith how am I to find a man who wants to marries me. With my job, and my qualification for a new husband."_

" _What are your qualification for a new husband."_

" _For starters my qualification will be based on you. No man I have ever met comes close to you. So unless you have a twin no husband no baby."_

" _Don't give up start in you own neighborhood. Try asking the next man who knocks on your door for a date. You maybe surprised at the results."_

" _Rick what are you drinking ,or smoking. Ask a total stranger for a date looking for a new husband. What are you thinking?"_

" _Well it was a try. To change the subject how did the lead I gave you last night?_

" _I have not been into work today I'm off weekends, I'm the boss, remember."_

" _Then your home now, in your new apartment?"_

" **How do you know I have a new apartment?"**

" **You told me last night, you said you were lonesome."**

" **The booze talking again."**

" **Well I have to go I have something I need to do that I should have done a long of time ago. Stay safe Kate I'll talk to you soon."**

" **It was nice talking to you to, I meant what I wrote you. Hope to talk to you also."**

 **A** s she hung up the phone their was a knock on her door. As the building was guarded with a doorman and video surveillance she was sure it was a neighbor or maintenance at her door. She opened the door without looking thou the door hole.

She almost had a hart attack when she saw who was at her door.

" _Hi! I'm looking for a woman who would like to go out on a date. Are you interested Miss?"_

" _Rick! What are you doing here at my door."_

" _Looking for a date from a beautiful woman who said she still loves me. Even after I became a complete jackass."_

" _OMG! Is this real? Your in California."_

" _I flew in on the red eye, came right here. So how about a date for an out state friend?"_

" _Come in and let me go change I seem to have had an accident."_

Kate let Rick in and ran into her bedroom and closed the door. It took a half hour before she returned. She was dressed in a summer weight dress with her hair up and make-up on.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You seem to have lost some weight."

"God you are dreadful untruth. You come to my door catch me in my PJ, scare me so I pee my pants and then tell me I'm beautiful. So what do you really want from me?"

"I came to ask you to forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

After the shooting

After the shooting a jump of seven years is too much, to smooth. Kate has PTSD, Castle may also suffered from it. This time it's Rick who runs away.

!

 **2**

The note:

Dear beloved Rick I have made it so you must read this to get you divorce. You have cut me off, you will not talk to me, or answer my text, so read this.

I am only signing the decree so you are happy. I do not want this divorce, I have loved you from the time I first read you books after my mother died. They gave me a reason to live again. I know we fought the feeling for each other for years. Then I let my heart win and I let you in. I never felt I was good enough for you. I find it hurting that now you finally agree with me.

I will always love you and will never be able to replace the love I have for you. I hope you and your family have a happy, and a long life.

 _Your soon to be X-wife_

 _ **K** **ate** **.**_

Kate signed the paper and left for home. At her apartment she proceeded to drink herself into sleep.

For the next two months things went along fine at the 12th . Crime stayed at an even level, but solving rate was up. This was due in part by Kate actually involving herself in the investigations.

She worked long hours and never complained to anybody about it.

Month three hit a sour note they had a case that seem to go nowhere. Every lead hit a dead end. By Friday of the third week, the entire unit was frustrated. At five (5 _ **pm**_ ) Kate sent all the detectives home, and she went home also. After a half bottle of Gray Goose she stumbled into her bed.

During the night she had a dream that Rick call her and told her to look outside the box and check again the Vic finances.

When she awoke with a head that cried for relief she took a shower, and some (NSID) pain relievers. As her head cleared she checked her phone to see if **Rick** had called. She was flabbergasted when they was a call at three (3 _ **am**_ ) from California. She added the number to her phone and decided to call him back after noon as they was a time difference.

After cleaning her clean house and doing her laundry she waited for the clock to reach twelve. Then she call the California number, it rang four times before it was answered.

" _Castle residence who do you wish to speak to?"_

" _Mr. Richard Castle please."_

" _Whom do I say is calling?"_

" _Tell him it's X-wife number **three.** "_

" _One moment please."_

" _Hello Kate, head any better this morning?"_

" _A little bit. Why did you call me last night?"_

" _I re-read the divorce decree and your note."_

" _So you called me in the middle of the night."_

" _Yes I did and you were very drunk, and talkative."_

" _I was drunk and talkative, and you asked me questions."_

" _No you asked the questions."_

" _Did you answer? You have avoided talking to me for so long, why did you talk to me knowing I was drunk?"_

" _I told you I read your note. I needed to know if it was real. With you drunk all filters from your brain to her mouth were gone. You told me things you were holding back because you thought it would hurt me."_

" _OMG what did I say?"_

" _You told me you were afraid you were not the woman you needed_ to be to be my wife. You said you wanted to have a baby by me. You wanted to have me donate my sperm so you could have a child by me, but not have to beg me to make you pregnant in an affair."

" _OMG Rick I'm so sorry. It was just the drink talking I'm sure."_

" _No Kate it was you. I told you last night I could not be a donor. In ether a artificial insemination ,or as in an affair._

 _Kate if you want a baby get married."_

" _OK mister wordsmith how am I to find a man who wants to marry me. With my job, and my qualification for a new husband."_

" _What are your qualification for a new husband."_

" _For starters my qualification will be based on you. No man I have ever met comes close to you. So unless you have a twin no husband no baby."_

" _Don't give up start in you own neighborhood. Try asking the next man who knocks on your door for a date. You maybe surprised at the results."_

" _Rick what are you drinking ,or smoking? Ask a total stranger for a date looking for a new husband. What are you thinking?"_

" _Well it was a try. To change the subject how did the lead I gave you last night?_

" _I have not been into work today I'm off today, I'm the boss, remember."_

" _Then your home now, in your new apartment?"_

" _How do you know I have a new apartment?"_

" _You told me last night, you said you were lonesome."_

" _The booze talking again."_

" _Well I have to go I have something I need to do that I should have done a long of time ago. Stay safe Kate I'll talk to you soon."_

" _It was nice talking to you to, I meant what I wrote you. Hope to talk to you also."_

 **A** s she hung up the phone their was a knock on her door. As the building was guarded with a doorman and video surveillance she was sure it was a neighbor or maintenance at her door. She opened the door without looking thou the door hole.

She almost had a hart attack when she saw who was at her door.

" _Hi! I'm looking for a woman who would like to go out on a date. Are you interested Miss?"_

" _Rick! What are you doing here at my door."_

" _Looking for a date from a beautiful woman who said she still loves me. Even after I became a complete jackass."_

" _OMG! Is this real? Your in California."_

" _I flew in on the red eye, came right here. So how about a date for an out state friend?"_

" _Come in and let me go change I seem to have had an accident."_

Kate let Rick in and ran into her bedroom and closed the door. It took a half hour before she returned. She was dressed in a summer weight dress with her hair up and make-up on.

" _You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You seem to have lost some weight."_

" _God you are dreadfully untruthful. You come to my door catch me in my PJ, scare me so I pee my pants and then tell me I'm beautiful. So what do you really want from me?"_

" _I came to ask you to forgive me."_

" _What am I to forgive you for? Drawing you into an investigation that almost got you killed? I endangers your family, and our friends. It me that needs to ask forgiveness from everyone. It me the one who threw away my golden chance for a great life , with a wonderful man. The chance to have a real family. No you do not need forgiveness you were upfront with me you wanted the life. I wanted revenge for something that I was not to blame for._

 _I hurt you Rick, I know you were mad at me. You never asked me to go with you. I only went to the loft once after the shooting. I had a PTSD attack and Espo and Kevin had to carry me out of here. When you were released from the hospital I could not return to the loft. You must have thought I wanted to be away from you. I tried to call you you blocked all my calls. You blocked me from entering the loft till you left._

 _Six months you filed for separation, then later you filed for divorce. You gave me a ton of money, I did not want your money only you."_

" _I never knew. I ask about you and was told you ran a way. Where did you go Kate?"_

" _I bought this apartment ans stayed home trying to get over my **PTSD** with Dr. Burke. I did not run, I told you I was done running."_

" _Kate I only spent one night at the loft, could not sleep. Cold sweats nightmares, the whole thing. I'm seeing a councilor in LA, have been for almost my whole time I'm been out their. She has helped, I see thing very differently now. That part of the reason I'm here."_

" _Need to repair old hurts. The first stage of recovery from PTSD. Been their done that, or tried that. You refused to talk to me so I skipped that stage. But if you are talking to me now, I may get over you."_

" _While I want to help you in **your** recovery I do not want to get over me. I want to try to repair what he had. I'm not sure how we to do it. I have to have help. Can you help?"_

" _I am not sure I want the pain of trying. If I open my self to you and make a mistake, will you reject me again, I'd die if you did. I need to take time to work out my problems first. Can you give me that time?"_

" _As long as we talk."_

" _Lets start with every other day. Then we will see if that works."_

" _I'm got to go back to LA for a period of time, but I'll call when I get their. First can we do lunch first, the food on the plane was not so good?"_

" _I'll order in something, your chose."_

" _Chinese OK?"_

" _OK can I take a shower?"_

" _Getting pushy Castle. Give me your dirty clouse and I'll wash them while you shower and we eat."_

" _Best offer I have had in a year."_

" _That the only offer you are getting, nothing else."_

" _It a start."_


	3. Chapter 3

After the shooting

After the shooting a jump of seven years is too much, to smooth. Kate has PTSD, Castle may also suffered from it. This time it's Rick who runs away.

3

!

Authors note: I'm sorry that Chapter two look like a repeat of chapter one. The up load of Chapter one picked off the wrong chapter. It was an early writing. So Chapter two looked like it was a rewrire of chapter one. Again sorry. MLK

" _Getting pushy Castle. Give me your dirty clothing, and I'll wash them while you shower and we eat." "Best offer I have had in a year." "That the only offer you are getting, nothing else."_

" _It a start."_

 **R** ick went into the bathroom and removed his clothing. In doing so he her got nosy and checked out everything in the room. Taking the robe off the back of the door. He found it large for her, but small for him.

He was about to call out to her for, when she knocked on the door.

" _Rick try these on they maybe a little small but they will cover most of you." "What if I do not want to be covered?"_

" _I do not usually have naked men in my apartment, but I have seen you naked before. Not in a long time, but I do remember."_

Her reply left him reasoning, does she have men in her life? If so is they a special man, if so who.

Then he realized he was out abounds. He divorced her, not the other way around. It was his decision to walk away from her. She said in the note she did not want a divorce, but she did sign.

He sigh and put on the sweatpants, and NYPD T-shirt. They were tight, but they did fit.

He then went out of the bathroom to her small but comfy living room. The table was set but the food had not arrived so they sat on her small couch.

After a few long silent moments Kate spoke.

" _How is school going for Alexis?"_

" _Just fine she as expected is a 'A' student, the problem is she unsure of which field she wants to go in. Medicine, or law. She's missing you, I was the one who ask her not to get in touch with you till I could get my head together. No I still have not settled that question."_

" _I hope for you well being You don't think flying back and seeing me will cure what went wrong. I killed Cabe, but not before he shot you. He shot me twice but I was moving and his aim was off mine was not. I saw the man who just killed my love and my hand was true. I shot him three times, I killed him Rick, before I even knew he had shot me. I crawled to you in my own blood. We grasp hands, I thought we were dyeing together."_

Kate turned away so Rick could not see the tears forming. It took a few moments then wiping her cheeks she turned back to him.

" _They refused to let me see you in the hospital._

 _They said it was two upsetting and they needed to keep you calm. After my release from the hospital and PTSD attack I was told to wait a week before seeing you._

 _When I went back to visit I was told I was not allow to visit, per your request. That when I started to call and text you._

 _Seventy five (75) tries all rejected. Then when you were discharged you went to California._

 _The next time I heard from you was the separation papers, and then the divorce papers._

 _Even if you hated me I deserved more from you._

 _Yes LocStat was my bad, I dropped down the rabbit hole. I almost got you killed, but I still loved you."_

Rick sat still his mind racing to accept what she said. He needed time. His mind was spinning with fact and statements. What was true, what was not.

" _Kate if my clothes are done I need to go. I'll call you soon, promise."_

" _I'm giving you your time. I hope you do call me. I'd like us to still be friends."_

" _I hope we are still friends now."_

" _I think right now we are only people who know each other. We may have loved each other but that is in the past."_

" _I deeply hope we can become more. I now realize coming here was a mistake. It was too soon neither of us is ready. Lets keep in touch and see what will come. Deal."_

" _Deal, It was good to see you again."_

They hugged and Rick changed into his clothes and left. Kate had a deep hurt in her heart as he closed the door.

 **T** wo days later a little after midnight her cell buzzed.

" _Good evening Miss Beckett."_

" _It after midnight sir, just where is it evening?"_

" _Why it here in sunny California."_

" _Your not waiting outside my front door?"_

" _Sorry to disappoint you, again I here at my house in California."_

" _I'm not disappointed just surprised."_

" _I'm sure you remember I'm full of surprises, that be that lets talk about us."_

" _Us right now there is no_ _ **us**_ _just people who knew one other a long time ago. You have question and I have questions. Lets make a_ _list_ _and next time you call, if you do call we can talk about the list."_

" _One question are you dating?"_

" _Yes, are you?"_

" _Just to be seen out and about, in sin city. Do you have a problem with that?"_

" _No I have no hold over you, and you have no hold over me. Now that clear I do not have a boy, or man friend now. I have been dating only since you divorced me, and that all I will say about that."_

" _That good enough for now. Your still captain at the 12th? So I'll let you go get some sleep. I'll call you early next time. Good night Kate."_

" _Good night Rick."_

 **T** he nightmare Case was solved by a long and lengthily searched of the victims finances, just as Castle nighttime call had said. Solving that case solved five outstanding murder cases in the cold case files.

Kate received a " _ **That a Boy**_ " from the district commander, Chief of Detectives and a thank you note from the PC himself .

 **S** he told Rick all about it in their weekly call. Rick said he was busy with the screen play of his Nikki Heat books. She was seeing Dr. Burke twice weekly, they talked a lot about Rick and her, and her feeling for each other. She knew she stilled loved him but him shunting her off after they both were near death hurt, it hurt her bad.

Because Dr. Burke kept pushing her to open up about her hurt feeling. She made the decision to talk about her hurt with Rick. That talk took almost a month as she was busy with NYPD functions and he was busy with the start of his movie.

 **W** hen the call came in it was a seven O'clock on a Saturday night. It was the night of the NYPD Benefit Ball. She as a captain was obligated to attend.

Her date Bill Franklin, who was also an NYPD captain a few years older than she, was due at any moment. She was telling Rick she was going out when she opened the door for Bill. He stepped into her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Rick heard the exchange and the sound of the kiss. He pressed the end call button.

Kate tried to call him back but the phone was busy. Having no other choice she went on her date.

A week later on Friday night at eight, (8 _ **am**_ ) her cell rang. The caller ID indicated it was Castle. Taking her time she sat down on her couch, and answered the call.

" _Hello Rick how have you been?"_

" _I've been very busy. Sorry about the delay in calling."_

" _That all right I'm been busy myself ."_

" _Yes you were. By the way how was your date. Big party maybe?"_

" _It was the NYPD Charity Ball. As a senor officer I was told I had to go. This is none of your affair, You divorced me, you had no need for me. You dumped me after I saved your life, and got shot twice. I almost bled out on that floor till your IA, and a neighbor call 911._

 _Rick I was in the same hospital as you. The same ER ward as you, but no one came to tell me if you were alive or not. They let me wonder that for twenty four hours. Then they told me you were alive, but I could not see or talk to you. All during the my recovery they refused to let me speak , or see you._

 _After I was discharged, and when I could walk without help I went to see you. I was told and saw the order of protection you signed so I could_ _not come near you. You signed it Rick. What did I do so bad you needed an order of protection?"_

" _I was mad you did not come to see me. I thought you blamed me for your getting shot. I was not thinking. Josh said you were looking good and had gone home."_

" _Josh told you I looked fine! I never saw Josh the entire time I was in the hospital. So if he saw me it was long distance. Nothing close up. He baited you Rick to get even with me. You had so little faith in me you believed my X-lover._

 _Now you want to find out what went wrong with us._

 _I was so wrong cutting you out when I started to look into LocStat. But I realized how wrong I was I told you everything and you said we were all right. Was that a lie, or a half truth?"_

" _Kate I'm so sorry, I was hurt, and so confused. A dead man shot me in my own kitchen, in my super secure apartment. How did he get in, did someone let him in. Some one give him a key. Then I'm told my wife is fine and looking good, but she never comes near me. They tell me to sign a paper to protect us so I sign. Still no wife, I'm told she moved into a hotel. I'm told she wants nothing to do with the loft, and by reflection me._

 _So on pressure by my family and 'friends' I follow Alexis to California."_

" _According to Dr. Burke our problem is we do not know how to talk to each other. It's a failure to communicate out feelings to each other."_

" _We talk to each other, that communication."_

" _Yes we talk but do we say anything. We dance around each other. We have done it for years. I'm afraid to say the wrong thing, at the wrong time. You want to know things but are afraid of upsetting me and have me run."_

" _Kate what are you talking about?"_

" _Start with my date last week. You want to know everything that happened. Did we kiss, did we have sex. How much is he in my life. Am I wrong?"_

" _No you are right. If I asked those question I'm afraid you will hang up. I lost you by not asking question, now I may lose you if I ask"_

" _Your right I am not ready to answer those questions. We're not that far along in our reconciliation for you to ask and for me to answer._

 _I told you coming to my door that night and saying you wanted forgiveness was wrong. I'm not in a place where I could jump in bed with you and all would be right, it's going to take time. You being out their and me being back here is not going to make it any easier. That something to be worked out."_

" _Can we still call each other?"_

" _Yes as often as you need Rick. You call and I will answer."_

" _Thank you Kate. I'll call tomorrow. Good night."_


End file.
